


Mei 1

by Sunhawk16



Series: Godchild [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 11:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunhawk16/pseuds/Sunhawk16
Summary: From the 12 days of Christmas 2009.  This is the start of the God Child series...





	Mei 1

**Author's Note:**

> From the 12 days of Christmas 2009. This is the start of the God Child series...

Maxwell?

Hey, Wufei! What’s up?

I need to talk to you…

Sure, no problem!

In private, if you don’t mind. Can we step into your office for a minute?

Uh… I guess. Excuse us Henderson, I’ll get that report to you this afternoon.

…

Uhm… so what do you need, Wufei? I haven’t had time to put together that purchase request yet…

This isn’t work related, Maxwell. Last night…

Crap! Sally told? She promised to wait until I replaced it! Damn it… I’m sorry Wufei, it was a complete accident!

What? Wait… what are you talking about? Replace what?

She didn't...? I… uh… never mind?

Get serious.

My memory’s going… that little accident was at Quatre’s place… nothing to do with you. Really.

Nice try, but forget it. What did you do?

Ah man! Look, it was a total accident and I am so sorry. Sally told me how important it was and I swear to God I’ll find a replacement no matter how long it takes…

Replace what?

…I’ve already got inquiries out to every major antique dealer that handles Asian antiquities and I’ll pay whatever it takes and…

Maxwell…

…please don’t kill me, it was a complete accident, I didn’t even see the thing! I was getting my coat out of the hall closet when I got called in to work last night, and I bumped that little table and…

Duo!

…

Ok, since you won’t damn well tell me anything useful here, I’m going to use my powers of deduction and go out on a limb… you knocked over the side table in the front hall and broke that blue and white vase that was sitting there, didn’t you?

Uh… yeah. Wufei, man… I am so very sorry. Sally told about what it was, and I swear to you I will make this right. Wait… why are you grinning like that?

Pray tell, just what did Sally tell you about that vase?

That it was an authentic piece produced in the L5 cluster and that you… Wait… she totally played me, didn’t she?

Oh yes. That tacky thing was a wedding gift from one of Sally’s weird cousins. You don’t seriously think I would put a priceless heirloom piece like that on a pedestal table in a high traffic area, do you?

Damn it! She got all watery-eyed and everything!

And that didn’t clue you in? You are such a sucker!

I am so going to kick her ass…

Not for nine months, you’re not.

Oh, I’m a patient man when it comes to pay back, I can… wait. What? Nine months? What… what are you saying?

Well, that’s basically what I came in here to talk to you about in the first place. We were planning on asking you last night, that’s why we invited you to dinner. But then you got called out and…

No shit? Oh man… are you serious? Pregnant? You’re pregnant? Like… a baby? A little Wufei-type person?

Well, I expect Sally to handle the majority of that part, but yes… we’re pregnant.

Oh my God! Congratulations! Holy shit! That’s so cool!

Maxwell, will you calm down a minute! There’s a point here; we wanted to ask if you would consent to being named the Godfather.

Wait a minute; this isn’t another practical joke, is it?

Please. I leave that to my wife.

For real? You want me to be the Godfather? What… what do I have to do?

Well, there’s a ceremony, but that’s a long way off yet. And some paper-work designating you the guardian if something happens to both of us, and… Duo?

…

Duo, what? Are you…

Something in my eye is all, Chang.

So is that a yes?

Can I get her a puppy?

What? No! And we don’t even know what the baby is yet!

I just have this feeling.

Feeling…

And have you thought about her first car yet? It’s got to be cool, but really safe. Not one of those cheap tin can types.

Car? What?

Holy shit! Have you started her college fund yet? She’s got to have options!

Duo… we’re still deciding on the color of the nursery.

There have to be teddy bears. And one of those things you hang over the crib that plays music. Do you have a crib yet? Hey! Can I take Sally shopping?

…

What are you grinning at, Chang?

Nothing. I just knew you were the man for the job…


End file.
